The present invention relates to fish lures. More particularly, it relates to fish lures which are scented.
Fish lures of the above-related general type are known in the art. Fishing is a sport that many people enjoy and the use of a lure to attract fish is common knowledge. However, even the best of lures can not assure a catch.